divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxos Temple
Maxos' Temple is a dungeon in Broken Valley. Background It was once under control of the powerful mage Maxos. Layout It is a temple full of challenging puzzles and tricky mind games. The first of which is to get the main door open by 'using' an Urn to the right of the pedestal, nearest the door. From here the temple consists of 3 areas. First floor puzzle rooms The first puzzle room contains three main puzzle rooms and one portal to enter the next set of rooms. Each room contains specific actions to open the portal in the main room and summons monsters after each completed room. # The room to the right can be finished by jumping on a number of floating ledges and activating the lever at the top of the room. (See the video for a walkthrough.) # The room to the left can be finished only by 'using' a pumpkin. If you attempt to take or open anything else other than the pumpkin, you will lose health. # The room straight from the entrance can be finished by 'using' a cup. # After finishing all of the rooms and slaying all of the monsters, return to the main room and enter the portal to enter the next set of rooms. Second floor puzzle rooms The second floor puzzle room contains four main rooms, each with ghosts that spawn to try and kill you every time you enter. In the north-west and south-east rooms there is a pressure plate mounted on the wall you can press to open a secret room with a lever, you must pull both levers to open the door to progress. Third floor The bedroom quarters of Maxos' Temple contain Fendrel, Francis, Amdusias, and Benedict's rooms. # First, you must enter the rooms and acquire all their loot, as well as collecting the keys. Afterwards, go to the lower level of the bedroom quarters and find a Chest that is beside a lit candle. Inside, it will contain the Orbis Arcesso that is needed to continue. # Read the Orbis Arcesso, then return to the Librarian and ask to read the second book to learn you need a phial of Amdusias' blood and Dragon Scales to strip him of his dragon flying ways. # You need to return to the Bedroom Quarters, enter Amdusias' Room, and 'use' the book located on his bookshelf to unlock his hidden room which contains a Phial with blood (that is needed for the quest) as well as a chest that can be unlocked by mind reading Amdusias. # After obtaining the Phial, you need the Dragon Scales. I recommend saving next, because you'll probably die a few times, if you have an undead summon ability use it (he takes all the fire from the dragon). The Dragon Scales are located in the Blood Altar room which is guarded by Amdusias and his dragon fireball shooting self. Prepare a potion or two and sprint towards the green glowing scales on the ground at the end of the skeleton path, steal it, and then run back. # Read the second Orbis Arcesso and then go fight Amdusias. # After the fight, read the Book of the Dragon upon the Blood Altar, and then head north, talk to Damian and find the Sentinel Statue to the north and exit the tower. Notable inhabitants * Abalam * Amdusias * Dead Sassan * The Librarian Gallery Maxos Temple exterior.jpg Maxos'_Temple_First_Room_Left_Gold_Room.jpg|First room to the left, "Gold Room" Maxos'_Temple_First_Room_Straight.jpg|First room straight, "Cup Room" Maxos'_Temple_seconed_puzzle.jpg|Locations of both pressure plates Divinity_Pressure_Plate.jpg|First pressure plate Maxos'_Temple_Second_Room_First_Left.jpg|Second pressure plate Videos Maxos' Temple Platform Room ru:Храм Махоса Category:Ego Draconis locations